<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heart's Desire - Artpost by Huntress79</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22428946">Heart's Desire - Artpost</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress79/pseuds/Huntress79'>Huntress79</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Jack just wants Sam happy, Minor Character Death, Season/Series 14, Trials of Hell (Supernatural), mild violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 19:06:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22428946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress79/pseuds/Huntress79</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Story summary: Jack wants to help Sam after overhearing a nightmare which results in a rift being opened. Jessica is brought from a world in which Lilith was never killed and now she and the demons reign while they work to break Sam in Hell. Unable to leave her to that life and pain, Sam and his family go to her world to save it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Sam Winchester Big Bang 2019-20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Heart's Desire - Artpost</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My artworks for Clowns or Midgets' wonderful story <a href="https://clown-or-midget.livejournal.com/15909.html">"Heart's Desire"</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>
      <span>Cover:</span>
    </b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <a href="https://images2.imgbox.com/72/f1/WX2tWMCO_o.jpg">
      
    </a>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>
      <span>Chapter Headers:</span>
    </b>
  </p>
  <p><a href="https://images2.imgbox.com/76/32/Wv1KsYQy_o.jpg"></a> <a href="https://images2.imgbox.com/3f/df/ORDzVCzJ_o.jpg"></a> <a href="https://images2.imgbox.com/44/88/HZSWfuQC_o.jpg"></a> <a href="https://images2.imgbox.com/46/56/VgdfqxPz_o.jpg"></a> <a href="https://images2.imgbox.com/4f/52/II81sFcn_o.jpg"></a> <a href="https://images2.imgbox.com/b0/f5/99vqAarY_o.jpg"></a> <a href="https://images2.imgbox.com/35/92/PkfYYRuP_o.jpg"></a> <a href="https://images2.imgbox.com/8e/cc/cIzSWBz9_o.jpg"></a> <a href="https://images2.imgbox.com/75/9b/E5m0k3ZM_o.jpg"></a> <a href="https://images2.imgbox.com/c9/03/rhKu3S8x_o.jpg"></a> <a href="https://images2.imgbox.com/34/ee/thfzznz9_o.jpg"></a> <a href="https://images2.imgbox.com/59/33/R3g0sy0W_o.jpg"></a> <a href="https://images2.imgbox.com/e6/c4/HDYeRNep_o.jpg"></a> <a href="https://images2.imgbox.com/37/8f/ixCSJzVt_o.jpg"></a> <a href="https://images2.imgbox.com/f6/71/e1RNOwK0_o.jpg"></a> <a href="https://images2.imgbox.com/39/25/n8604UI9_o.jpg"></a> <a href="https://images2.imgbox.com/ff/84/04fIVle9_o.jpg"></a> <a href="https://images2.imgbox.com/d8/e7/8lddkRtm_o.jpg"></a> <a href="https://images2.imgbox.com/e1/ac/pTxFOLJF_o.jpg"></a> <a href="https://images2.imgbox.com/a3/12/ibN844O1_o.jpg"></a> <a href="https://images2.imgbox.com/a7/2f/b1mUYFAT_o.jpg"></a> <a href="https://images2.imgbox.com/df/05/8XGv4uZr_o.jpg"></a> <a href="https://images2.imgbox.com/42/5c/BGerzMVE_o.jpg"></a></p>
  <p>
    <b>
      <span>Scene Pic:</span>
    </b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <a href="https://images2.imgbox.com/ee/df/FmETVqnp_o.jpg">
      
    </a>
  </p>
  <p>*********************</p>
  <p>
    <b>
      <span>Notes:</span>
    </b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>
      <i>Images:</i>
    </b>
  </p>
  <p><i>Sam/Jess/John &amp; Sam:</i> <a href="http://fractured-simplicity.net/daydreaming/gallery/">Fractured-Simplicity</a></p>
  <p><i>Rest:</i> Google Image Search (no copyright infringement intended)</p>
  <p>
    <b>
      <i>Fonts:</i>
    </b>
  </p>
  <p><i>Title/Chapter Headers:</i> <a href="https://www.dafont.com/chiangmai-hostel.font">Chiangmai Hostel</a></p>
  <p><i>Credits:</i> <a href="https://www.1001fonts.com/aladin-font.html">Aladin</a></p>
  <p><i>Names:</i> <a href="https://www.dafont.com/castela.font">Castela</a></p>
  <p><i>Scene Text:</i> <a href="https://www.dafont.com/arucard.font">Arucard</a></p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>
      <span>So that's it! And now please head over to the story and leave my wonderful author tons of love!!</span>
    </b>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>